List of songs whose lyrics do not mention the song title
" This is a list of songs whose title is not referenced in the song lyrics. This should be limited only to songs which have lyrics. This list should not include songs where the title is implied in the song. For example "Country House" by Blur does not contain the exact phrase "Country House" but it does contain the lyrics "A very big house in the country". This song should not be included on the list. Exclusions can be made if the song only contains very common words found in the title, such as "a" "the" or "and". 0-9 *"10s" by Pantera *"10:45 Amsterdam Conversations" by Funeral For A Friend *"107" by Less Than Jake *"1983 (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience *"2112" by Rush *"33" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"#41" by Dave Matthews Band *"42" by Coldplay *"88" by Sum 41 *"40" by U2 *"5150" by Van Halen * "61 Minutes of Pleading" by The Levellers A *"A.D.I.D.A.S." by Korn *"A Day in the Life" by The Beatles *"A Decade Under The Influence" by Taking Back Sunday *"A Favor House Atlantic" by Coheed And Cambria *"A Mind of Metal and Wheels" by Gatsbys American Dream *"A Moment Of Violence" by Streetlight Manifesto *"A-Punk" by Vampire Weekend *"About A Girl" by Nirvana *"Achilles Last Stand" by Led Zeppelin *"Acorns & Orioles" by Guided By Voices *"Act I: Chasing Suns" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act II: All Is Ash Or The Light That Shines Through It" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act III: Modulate Back To The Tonal" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act IV: You Don't Need A Witness" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Action & Action" by The Get Up Kids *"Adam's Song" by Blink 182 *"The Adventure" by Angels & Airwaves *"Aero Zeppelin" by Nirvana *"After the Goldrush" by Neil Young *"Afterimage" by Rush *"All My Best Friends Are Metalheads" by Less Than Jake *"All-Star Me" by Saves The Day *"All Signs Point To Lauderdale" by A Day To Remember *"Amsterdam" by Coldplay *"The Analog Kid" by Rush *"Anna (Go To Him)" by The Beatles *"Aneurism" by Nirvana *"Angels With Dirty Faces" by Sum 41 *"Annie's Song" by John Denver *"Any Given Sunday" by Upon a Burning Body *"Apollo I: The Writing Writer" by Coheed And Cambria *"Arguing With Thermometers" by Enter Shikari *"Ask The Magic 8 Ball" by Less Than Jake *"ATWA" by System of a Down *"Australia" by The Shins *"A little less Sixteen Candles,a little more Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy B *"B.Y.O.B" by System Of A Down *"Baba O'Riley by The Who *"Baby Fratelli" by The Fratellis *"Bad" by U2 *"The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang *"Badge" by Cream *"Bag of Hammers" by Local H *"The Ballad Of Chasey Lain" by Bloodhound Gang *"The Ballad of John and Yoko" by The Beatles *"The Ballad of the Green Berets" by Ssgt. Barry Sadler * "The Ballad of Tom Jones" by Cerys Matthews *"Banned From The Back Porch" by Saves the Day *"Basket Case" by Green Day *"Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Battery Kinzie" by Fleet Foxes *"The Battle for Hadrian's Wall" by Black Country Communion * "The Battle of the Bean Field" by The Levellers *"The Battle of Evermore" by Led Zeppelin *"The Battle of New Orleans" by Johnny Horton *"Bedtime Story" by Madonna *"Beech Like The Tree" by Lower Than Atlantis *"Beggars" by Mallory Knox *"The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"The Beltsville Crucible" by Thrice *"Betrayal Is A Symptom" by Thrice *"Between Angels And Insects" by Papa Roach *"Between The Wheels" by Rush *"Big Log" by Robert Plant *"Bizarre Love Triangle" by New Order *"Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin *"Black Mamba" by The Academy Is... *"Black Sabbath" by Black Sabbath *"Black Saturday" by Soundgarden *"Blackout" by Muse *"Blue Orchid" by The White Stripes *"Bliss" by Muse *"Blue Monday" by New Order *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen *"Boot Stamping On a Human Face Forever" by Bad Religion * "Brain Stew/Jaded" by Green Day *"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit *"British Legion" by Kasabian *"Broken English" by Rise Against *"Bron-Y-Aur Stomp" by Led Zeppelin *"Bruja" by Anabantha *"BU2B" by Rush *"Buck Rogers" by Feeder *"Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At The Disco *"Bullet In The Head" by Rage Against The Machine *"Bullet Theory" by Funeral For A Friend *"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins * "Bulls In The Bronx" by Pierce The Veil * "Burn It Down" by Avenged Sevenfold *"But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! At The Disco *"Butterflies And Hurricanes" by Muse C *"Camisado" by Panic! At The Disco *"Calypso" by Spiderbait *"The Camera Eye" by Rush *"Canadian Railroad Trilogy" by Gordon Lightfoot *"Candy Store Rock" by Led Zeppelin *"Caraphernelia" by Pierce The Veil *"Celebrity Skin" by Hole *"Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance *"Chain Lightning" by Rush *"Chic 'n' Stu" by System Of A Down *"Child Activist" by Guided By Voices *"The Chipmunk Song" by Alvin and the Chipmunks *"Chop Suey!" by System Of A Down *"Cigarette Tricks" by Guided By Voices *"Circus World" by Guided By Voices *"The Clairvoyant" by Iron Maiden * "Club Foot" by Kasabian *"Cochise" by Audioslave *"Colony of Birchmen" by Mastodon *"Constantinople" by Al Stewart *"Conventioneers" by Barenaked Ladies *"Countdown" by Rush *"Counter Spark" by Sondre Lerche *"Creek Mary's Blood" by Nightwish *"Creeque Alley" by The Mamas and The Papas *"Cry For the Moon" by Epica *"The Crowing" by Coheed And Cambria *"CUBErt" by System Of A Down *"Cute Without The 'E'" by Taking Back Sunday *"Cuts Marked In The March Of Men" by Coheed And Cambria *"CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater" by NeverShoutNever D *"Daisy" by Brand New *"Dakota" by Stereophonics *"Dammit" by Blink 182 *"Dance Floor Anthem" by Good Charlotte *"Danny's Song" by Loggins and Messina *"Dear Charlotte" by Craig's Brother *"Death Rattle" by Mallory Knox *"Decemberween" by Patent Pending *"Decode" by Paramore *"Deja Vu" by Anabantha *"Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance *"Devil In Jersey City" by Coheed And Cambria *"Dissident Aggressor" by Judas Priest *"Distant Early Warning" by Rush *"Don Quixote" by Gordon Lightfoot *"Don't Panic" by Coldplay *"Double Agent" by Rush *"Draconian Trilogy" by Therion *"Drive" by Incubus *"Drowning Lessons" by My Chemical Romance *"Duality" by Slipknot *"D'yer Ma'ker" by Led Zeppelin *"Desperate Times, Desperate Measure" by Underoath E *"Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance *"Enterlude" by The Killers * "Enter Sandman" by Metallica *"Empire" by Kasabian *"Entre Nous" by Rush *"Esaul" by Linkin Park *"Escaparé de tus Recuerdos" by Anabantha *"Escape Artists Never Die" by Funeral For A Friend *"Escape From The A-Bomb House" by Less Than Jake *"Epic" by Faith No More *"Even In The Darkest Hours" by Samantha Fox *"Everybody Thinks I'm A Raincloud (When I'm Not Looking)" by Guided By Voices *"Estranged" by Guns N' Roses * "Exitlude" by The Killers *"Ex-Supermodel" by Guided By Voices F *"Fable" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Fagetarian and Dyke" by Team Dresch * "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance *"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." by The Fall Of Troy *"F.C.P.S.I.T.S.G.E.P.G.E.P.G.E.P." by The Fall Of Troy *"Faint" by Linkin Park *"Faint Resemblance" by Rise Against *"Fairytale of New York" by The Pogues *"A Farewell To Kings" by Rush *"Fat Lip" by Sum 41 *"Fear" by Creed *"Fidelity" by Regina Spektor *"Fingertips" by "Little" Stevie Wonder *"Finks" by Guided By Voices *"Fire Water Burn" by Bloodhound Gang *"The Final Episode" by Asking Alexandria *"Five State Drive" by Less Than Jake *"Floyd the Barber" by Nirvana *"Fluorescent Adolescent" by Arctic Monkeys *"For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore *"Fork and Knife" by Brand New *"Forty-Two" by The Afters *"For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield *"Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" by Nirvana *"Fugue for Tinhorns" from Guys and Dolls G * "The Getaway Plan" by Funeral For A Friend *"Ghost Love Score" by Nightwish *"The Ghost Of A Corporate Future" by Regina Spektor *"The Ghost Of You" by My Chemical Romance *"Girls And Boys" by Good Charlotte *"Give 'Em Hell, Kid" by My Chemical Romance *"God Send Conspirator" by Coheed And Cambria *"Gold Cobra" by Limp Bizkit *"Gold Hick" by Guided By Voices *"Goodnight Saigon" by Billy Joel *"Greenface" by Guided By Voices *"Gumboots" by Paul Simon *"The Gutterati?" by The Fratellis H *"Hair Of The Dog" by Nazareth *"Hammer Smashed Face" by Cannibal Corpse *"Hang 'Em High" by My Chemical Romance *"The Happiest Days of Our Lives" by Pink Floyd *"Headfirst For Halos" by My Chemical Romance *"Headlines" by Drake *"Hearshot Kid Disaster" by Coheed And Cambria *"Helena" by My Chemical Romance * "Hell Above" by Pierce The Veil *"Help Save The Youth Of America From Exploding" by Less Than Jake *"The Hindu Times" by Oasis * "Hit Or Miss" by New Found Glory *"The Holy Tape" by The Fall Of Troy *"Holy Wars...The Punishment Due" by Megadeth *"How to Disappear Completely" by Radiohead *"How's My Driving, Doug Hastings?" by Less Than Jake *"Hysteria" by Muse *"Hyberballad" by Bjork *"Hill Farmer's Blues" by Mark Knopfler I *"(I Wanna) Be A Dumbcharger" by Guided By Voices *"I Constantly Thank God For Estaban" by Panic! At The Disco *"I Hate Myself and Want to Die" By Nirvana *"I Just Got This Symphony Goin'" by The Fall Of Troy *"I Never Told You What I Do For A Living" by My Chemical Romance *"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco *"Idioteque" by Radiohead *"Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin *"The Importance of being Idle" by Oasis * "I'm Gonna Get You (To Whom It May Concern)" by Snap! *"I'm Made Of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of" by A Day To Remember *"In Keeping Secrets Of The Silent Earth:3" by Coheed And Cambria *"Interstate Love Song" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls *"Iron" by Within Temptation *"It's Time To Dance" by Panic! At The Disco J *"Jacob's Ladder" by Rush *"Jambi" by Tool *"Jamie All Over" by Mayday Parade *"The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You" by My Chemical Romance *"Jihad" by Slayer *"Jilted John" by Jilted John *"Johnny Kick A Hole In The Sky" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Join The Club" by Reel Big Fish *"Josie" by Blink 182 *"Joy.Discovery.Invention" by Biffy Clyro *"Jude Law And A Semester Abroad" by Brand New *"Juicebox" by The Strokes *"Juneau" by Funeral For A Friend *"Junesong Provision" by Coheed And Cambria *"Just a Day" by Feeder *"Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues" by Bob Dylan *"Justboy" by Biffy Clyro K *"Keasbey Nights" by Catch 22, Streetlight Manifesto *"The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring *"The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars *"Killing Is Contagious" by INDK *"King For A Day" by Pierce The Veil *"Kings of the Wild Frontier" by Adam Ant *"Kiss And Make Up" by Funeral For A Friend *"Kiss of Death" by Black Sabbath *"Knights Of Cydonia" by Muse *"Knowledge" by Operation Ivy L *"LDN" by Lily Allen *"The Larger Bowl" by Rush * "Last Chance To Lose Your Keys" by Brand New * "Lazarus" by Fozzy *"Legal Tender" by The B-52's * "Laura Palmer" by Bastille *"Levittown Is For Lovers" by Patent Pending *"The Light & The Glass" by Coheed And Cambria *"Liquid Confidence" by You Me At Six *"Liquid Diet" by Papa Roach *"Lithium" by Nirvana *"Livin' With L.E.S." by INDK *"Logan to Government Center" by Brand New *"Longview" by Green Day *"Look What Happened" by Less Than Jake *"Losing It" by Rush *"The Lost Art Of Keeping A Secret" by Queens Of The Stone Age *"Lost For Words" by Pink Floyd *"Love Story" by NOFX *"Love Walks In" by Van Halen *"Low Man's Lyric" by Metallica *"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco *"The Lying Lies And Dirty Secrets Of Miss Erica Court" by Coheed And Cambria M *"Machines" by Biffy Clyro *"Maggie May" by Rod Stewart *"The Malachi Crunch" by NOFX *"Males Of Wormwood Mars" by Guided By Voices *"Manhattan Project" by Rush *"Marathon" by Rush *"McAuley McCulkin" by The Fall Of Troy *"Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis" by Brand New *"Meet Me At The Tavern In Bower" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge *"The Military School Dance Dismissal" by Guided By Voices *"Milk & Money" by The Fratellis *"Mind" by System Of A Down *"Minerva" by Deftones *"Motown Never Sounded So Good" by Less Than Jake *"Motto" by Less Than Jake *"Mountains" by Biffy Clyro *"Muscle Museum" by Muse *"Music Box" by Thrice *"My Immortal" by Evanescence *"My Mom Still Cleans My Room" by MxPx *"My Recovery Injection" by Biffy Clyro *"My Son Cool" by Guided By Voices *"My Son, My Secretary and My Country" by Guided By Voices *"My Sweet Fracture" by Saves The Day N *"N.I.B." by Black Sabbath *"Natural Born Boogie" by Humble Pie *"Natural Science" by Rush *"Nails For Breakfast Tacks For Snacks" by Panic! At The Disco *"Necromancia" by Anabantha *"Never Walk Alone...A Call to Arms" by Megadeth *"Neverender" by Coheed And Cambria *"Nightly Encounter" by b-Rabbit *"Nintendo 89" by Audio Karate *"Noots" by Sum 41 *"Novella" by Funeral For A Friend *"New York Mining Disaster" by The Bee Gees O *"Ode to Billie Joe" by Bobbie Gentry *"Of Mites And Men" by Guided By Voices *"OK, I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't" by Brand New *"The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage" by Panic! At The Disco *"Open Secrets" by Rush *"Open Your Eyes" by Alter Bridge *"Opus 17" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons P *"P.L.U.C.K." by System Of A Down *"Paper Cuts" by Nirvana *"Papercut" by Linkin Park *"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath *"Par Avion" by Mike and the Mechanics *"Passion and The Opera" by Nightwish *"Peephole" by System Of A Down *"Peep Hole" by Guided By Voices *"Pepper" by Butthole Surfers *"Planet Caravan" by Black Sabbath *"Platypus" by Green Day *"Please Freeze Me" by Guided By Voices *"Plush" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Poema Nº20" by Anabantha *"The Poet and the Pendulum" by Nightwish *"Points Of Authority" by Linkin Park *"Portugal" by The Fall *"Positively 4th Street" by Bob Dylan *“Pow R. Toc H" by Pink Floyd *"Prime Mover" by Rush *“Punk Rock Classic" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Pieces" by Sum 41 *"Pompeii" by Bastille *"The Prophet's Song" by Queen Q *"Quality Of Armor" by Guided By Voices *"Question!" by System Of A Down *"Quietus" by Epica *"The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" by Brand New R *"Race for the Prize" by The Flaming Lips *"Radio Friendly Unit Shifter" by Nirvana *"The Rain, The Park and Other Things by The Cowsills *"Rainy Day Women # 12 & 35" by Bob Dylan *"Release" by The Black Eyed Peas *"Reassurance Rests In The Sea" by The Fall Of Troy *"The Red Death" by Thrice *"Red Gas Circle" by Guided By Voices *"Red Is The New Black" by Funeral For A Friend *"Red Sector A" by Rush *"The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg" by Iron Maiden *"Restless Farewell" by Bob Dylan *"Revelations" by b-Rabbit *"Ride the Lightning" by Metallica *"Righteous Kill" by Upon a Burning Body *"Rocks Tonic Juice Magic" by Saves The Day *"Role Model" by Eminem *"Roman Reloaded" by Nicki Minaj featuring Lil Wayne *"Russian Roulette" by Rihanna S *"S1ck" by [avoid the debris] *"S.A.T.O." by Ozzy Osbourne *"Sabbra Cadabra" by Black Sabbath *"Sabre Dance" by Love Sculpture *"Save Our Selves" by The Blackout *"Scarface" by Upon a Burning Body *"The Science Of Selling Yourself Short" by Less Than Jake *"The Scientist" by Coldplay *"Sea Within A Sea" by The Horrors *"Second & Sebring" by Of Mice & Men *"Secondary" by Brand New *"Secret Star" by Guided By Voices *"Selling The Drama" by Live *"The Sense" by Hot Water Music *"Seventy Times 7" by Brand New *"Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict" by Pink Floyd *"Shadow Moses" by Bring Me The Horizon * "Shaker Maker" by Oasis *"Shatter" by Feeder *"She Builds Quick Machines" by Velvet Revolver *"She's Gone" by b-Rabbit featuring Joey Claris *"Shindo" by Less Than Jake *"Shoulder to the Wheel" by Saves the Day *"Shuffle Your Feet" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *"Shut Up" by Madness *"Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)" by Brand New *"Sixteenth Century Greensleeves" by Rainbow *"Slither" by Velvet Revolver *"Sliver" by Nirvana *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana *"Snuff" by Slipknot *"Speaker For The Dead" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Soco Amaretto Lime" by Brand New *"Solitary Ground" by Epica *"Some Drilling Implied" by Guided By Voices *"Song 2" by Blur *"Space Oddity" by David Bowie *"Spiderfighter" by Guided By Voices *"Stealing Society" by System of a Down *"Stinkfist" by Tool *"Stockholm Syndrome" by Blink 182 *"Stockholm Syndrome" by Muse *"Story of a Lonely Guy" by b-Rabbit *"Storaged" by System of a Down *"Stranded" by Alien Ant Farm *"Straw Hat and Old Dirty Hank" by Barenaked Ladies *"Streetlight Contagious" by Mozart Season * "Stuck With Me" by Green Day *"Subterranean Homesick Blues" by Bob Dylan *"Sudden Death In Carolina" by Brand New *"Sugar In Your Gas Tank" by Less Than Jake *"Sukiyaki" by Kyu Sakamoto (1963) and A Taste of Honey (1981, English translation) *"Suite-Pee" by System of a Down *"Superstar" by The Carpenters *"Swanheart" by Nightwish *"Sweet Valium High" by Charlotte Sometimes *"Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones *"Stars in the Night" by The Fall of Troy T *"Take A Look Around" by Limp Bizkit *"Teenage Angst" by Placebo *"The Trooper" by Iron Maiden *"Through Glass" by Stone Sour *"Timshel" by Mumford & Sons *"Tired" by Stone Sour * "Tripping'" by Robbie Williams *"Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba *"Two Step" by Dave Matthews Band *"Ty Cobb" by Soundgarden U *"Uneasy Rider" by the Charlie Daniels Band *"The Unforgettable Fire" by U2 *Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brother *"Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Unity" by Shinedown *"Untitled" by b-Rabbit featuring Joey Claris *"Untitled 02 (Morissey Song)" by Brand New *"The Upwards War And The Downwards Turned Cycle" by Less Than Jake *"Underclass Hero" by Sum 41 *"Underground Initiations" by Guided By Voices *"Uprising" by Muse *"U16 Girls" by Travis V *"Vermillion" and "Vermillion, Pt. 2" by Slipknot *"Victoria (Dear. Daddy)" by b-Rabbit *"Vital Signs" by Rush *"Viva La Vida" by Coldplay *"Vlad the Impaler" by Kasabian W *"We Better Learn How To Hotwire A Uterus" by The Fall Of Troy *"We Threw Gasoline On The Fire And Now We Have Stumps For Arms And No Eyebrows" by NOFX *"Weenie Beanie" by Foo Fighters *"Welcome To The New South" by Less Than Jake *"Wendy Clear" by Blink 182 *"We've Got Airplanes" by Guided By Voices *"Whacko Jacko Steals The Elephant Man's Bones" by The Fall Of Troy *"What Sound Does A Mastodon Make?" by The Fall Of Troy *"Whistle For The Choir" by The Fratellis *"The Willing Well I: Fuel For The Feeding End" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well II: Fear Through The Eyes Of The Madness" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well III: Apollo II: The Telling Truth" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well IV: The Final Cut" by Coheed And Cambria *"Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too" by Say Anything *"When I Get Home,You're so Dead" by Mayday Parade *"Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance *"Writer's Block by b-Rabbit Y *"Yer Blues" by The Beatles *"Yesterday Went Too Soon" by Feeder *"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" by My Chemical Romance *"You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar But I Feel Like A Millionaire" by Queens Of The Stone Age *"You Vandal" by Saves the Day *"Young Lust" by Pink Floyd *"Your Only Escape" by Gatsbys American Dream *"You're Not An Airplane" by Guided By Voices *"You Kill Me (In a Good Way)" by Sleeping With Sirens Category:Lists of songs Category:Songs Category:Lists